


Already found the clue you're looking for

by moonblooch



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, but it could still work, i wrote this before the gentleman reveal, still holding out for the mama mia arc tbh, they even have a boat now let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblooch/pseuds/moonblooch
Summary: Jester's first meeting with the traveller. Based on thispost





	Already found the clue you're looking for

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned here and the only part of D&D I own is the 5e Starter Set.

“So what you’re saying,” Jester addressed the strange cloaked figure in her room, “is that my dad’s a god?”

“Probably.” He (he? Jester was pretty sure he was a he) replied.

“And it’s not you?” he seemed nice, he had a kind voice at least. It wouldn’t have been too bad if it was him.

“No my dear, I’m afraid not.”

Jester nodded. She had the beginnings of a plan in the back of her mind. First she would need to get out of her room. Then, well, she wasn’t quite sure what; it was only the beginnings of a plan after all, and she hadn’t been outside in a long while, definitely never outside the city.

“So if you’re not my dad, why are you here?”

There was a chuckle, not so much from the hooded figure’s mouth, but from the very walls as it echoed around her.

“I want to be your friend, Jester.”

Friendship was rarely without cost, this was one of the few truths that Jester had learned early. Many people paid a lot of coin for friendship from her mother, even though it wasn’t real. But she had read much about the world, how it was outside of her tiny window, and she wanted to see it for real.

“You’re a god, right? So you know a lot of things?” she ventured. The laugh blew around the room once more, and Jester got the sense that he punctuated most of his speech with laughter.

“Yes, child.”

“So you could help me find him?” she asked, notes of caution in her voice.

“If that is what you wish, yes.” His lips had yet to open when he spoke, and they merely twitched in the suggestion of a greater smile than the one he was currently wearing at this statement.

“What will you want in return?”

Here was the key detail. There was not much that Jester wouldn’t give to see the world but there had to be a line somewhere. She wasn’t quite sure what or where that line was yet, but she felt like she would know if what he said next was over it.

“Nothing much my dear. I would simply like you to spread word of me. In return you will have my magic, and my friendship.”

Easy enough; there were always half a dozen preachers on the various street corners of Nicodranas, and they mostly just seemed to make a lot of noise. Making a lot of noise was something that Jester was very good at, enjoyed even, not that she got the chance to do it very often.

“What can I call you?”

“I have a great many names, but you may call me The Traveller.”

It seemed appropriate, since it was what she wanted so badly. Jester held out her hand to shake his.

“You may call me Jester.”

He took her hand with another light chuckle.

“I knew that already, but your manners are appreciated.”

She felt a tingle spread up her arm, then across her whole body. Stars danced at the edges of her vision. Her window blew open, a rush of air flew around the room and Jester found herself being lifted off her feet. Her veins coursed with some unidentifiable and yet somehow familiar energy and for the first time since her mother had last visited she felt a genuine smile break her face.

Something had shifted, Jester thought as her feet touched the floor. There was a new presence at the back of her mind, the only place that she could feel the tingling still.

“So can we start?” she asked, looking up at the Traveller in an attempt to see his eyes.

“I think I might have an idea where to begin.” There was a flash of teeth in his grin this time. “I’ve been meaning to track him down for a while now; he owes me from a bet he lost about a century ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> No longer any chance of being canon but I figured I'd stick this up anyway. In the event that Jester's dad was a god my money was on Savras (god of divination and fate whose symbol is a crystal ball with lots of eyes in it) based on the fact that Molly drew the eye tarot card so symbolism.


End file.
